Trouble Cometh
by JuliaDuvall
Summary: Chapter Two Added. Alexia Mulrway and Gabriel Ashlocke meet one another and the sparks fly. Emma and Brennan find themselves in a sticky situation.
1. Default Chapter

Trouble Cometh   
Prologue  
By  
Julia Duvall  
  
AN: This is the sequel to Alexia. Takes place one year later after the events of Alexia and is AU from the show. So Alexia is now 18 years old.  
  
Alexia hated being in the underground for the last year. She decided to have some fun tonight. Fun was being able to dance and feeling like she was 18 years old again, instead of being trained as a new mutant and a living weapon.  
  
She was a new mutant like her brother. She didn't have her brother's abilities. Being able to control and manipulate water was very useful, but it left her so dehydrated.  
  
Dehydration was something she had to be very capable of. Maybe in time, as her powers evolved she wouldn't feel so dehydrated all the time. God, this music was so boring. It was like being trapped in an elevator. Then the music stopped for a second or two and cool stuff began to play.  
  
Ah, something she could dance to, at least. Getting up, Alexia danced to the beat of the music. This felt really good and fun. Then she felt someone's warm hands around her waist. She turned around and saw his face. He had the most beautiful eyes, Alexia thought to herself.  
  
"My name's Alexia, what's yours?" She asked the man who had his hands around her waist.  
  
"Hmm..." He whispered, delicately kissing her earlobe while caressing her stomach with his fingers. "What a beautiful name for a woman. My name's Gabriel." He told Alexia.  
  
"I assume you're the one who changed the music. Thank you..." Alexia arched her back against Gabriel.  
  
Gabriel then moved one of his hands down her legs and slowly began to gently to guide her in synch with him. "You looked bored and I wanted to dance with you."  
  
"Hmm..." Alexia purred in his ear. "I think this is a much better way to meet don't you, Gabriel."  
She slowly thrusts her hips up against his.  
  
"Yes, I do. Alexia, I think you're beautiful and extraordinary. You see I look for the extraordinary as well." He told her.  
  
"Meaning what?" Alexia said as he dipped her and her face was near his.  
  
He laughed. "Oh you are so very innocent Alexia. I can show you things that you wouldn't believe."  
  
Alexia laughed back. "I don't think so. You see Gabriel; I'm not as innocent as people would like to believe that I am. I know the world is a dangerous place."  
  
Gabriel then seductively said, "Yes it is, Alexia. You and me are not like ordinary people. I see your potential, even if others don't see it in you. Let me help you nurture it and make you have more focus on your abilities." He said.  
  
Alexia looked confused, but was still feeling his hands on her body and she ended up loving it. "What are you talking about?"   
  
"I know that people like us are special. Come here if you have any questions." He said leaving her card with the word "Strand" on it. He just disappeared.  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Chapter One

Trouble Cometh   
  
Chapter One  
  
By  
  
Julia Duvall  
  
Author's Note: Dianna McKittrick is a character that was introduced in Alexia, but she belongs to my friend Ally Lebeau. So ask her if you want to use the character.  
  
Emma looked out of her bedroom window in Sanctuary. The sea looked quite peaceful today, unlike how she felt today.  
  
Her body had been given her problems. She felt like crap quite frankly. Last night, during a fight with The Strand, she fainted. She had almost gotten the rest of team, especially Brennan.  
  
Last night, she was eating this wonderful Lasagna after the fight that Shalimar had made. It was delicious. Yet, for some weird reason, she got up in the middle of dinner and vomited in the bathroom.  
  
Adam decided to run a diagnostic on her an hour ago. He said he would have the results back soon. She really hoped that Adam could figure out what was wrong with her.  
  
Then she felt Brennan's arms enveloped her tenderly. They felt like a warm summer's caress that never left your memory. "What's wrong, Emma?" He asked her.  
  
Emma let out a gentle sigh of relief. "Nothing, I guess." She lied hoping it was really nothing.  
  
Brennan then rubbed her hand and whispered, "It's okay, Emma. Just remember that I'm here for you always. We'll go through it together." He said comforting her with those gentle words.  
  
Adam then came out "Emma nothing's wrong with you. You're perfectly fine. I say quite remarkably healthy for a pregnant woman." He told her.  
  
Emma whispered "Pregnant." Before she passed out in Brennan's arms.  
  
Alexia walked into the Strand complex, hoping that Gabriel would be there. Instead, a brunette greeted her.  
  
She came up to Alexia and said in a sultry voice; "Hello, I'm Dianna McKittrick. Gabriel will be with you shortly."  
  
Alexia immediately noticed that Dianna was wearing a black dress. She was 5'11". Dianna had nice brown eyes and her really wasn't really brunette, but sort of auburn hair in this light. Then she was wearing a rather tantalizing black dress that made her look very skinny.  
  
"Thank you, Dianna. So how long have you been working for Gabriel?" Alexia asked Dianna.  
  
Dianna whispered to Alexia, "Be careful, Alexia. I think maybe I have been working for him a little too long. He's ruthless and cunning, but he's rather unique. I think you and him will hit it off and that might be a bad thing for you." She told Alexia.  
  
Alexia smiled as Gabriel came out. Gabriel came out wearing black leather pants and a purple silk blouse. "Welcome, Alexia. Oh Dianna, you are dismissed."  
  
"Yes, Gabriel. Call me if there is anything you need." Dianna walked out leaving Gabriel and Alexia alone.   
  
"Hello, Alexia." Gabriel said kissing her hand.  
  
"Gabriel, it's nice to see you again. I was looking forward to seeing you again." Alexia said.  
  
"Oh, no it's me who should be looking forward. I need someone like you in my organization and in my personal life." He said to her.  
  
"What does your organization do?" Alexia was curious to what Gabriel was proposing.  
  
  
  
"We make sure new mutants are tolerated and can use their powers open. We are an alternative to the way that the GSA and Mutant X work." He said slowly drinking a cup of wine.  
  
Alexia gulped. "What can I do? I'm no where as nearly as powerful as my brother or the Mutant X team."  
  
Gabriel laughed slowly tracing his finger along the curves of her right breast. "What if I told you, you were, even though you really have been slowed down by Adam?"  
  
Alexia brown eyes looked up adoringly at him. "What do you mean?" Alexia asked.   
  
He then held her hand tightly and seductively said; "You are so gifted, Alexia. Come with me, and I'll finish your education."  
  
Alexia whispered, "I don't want to hurt anyone."  
  
"No, Alexia." He lifted her chin up. "That's not what we do with our powers. You saw how the GSA worked, but we are different. We want to make our place in the world. Do you want that, Alexia? I will be by your side."   
  
"Yes" she said to him, before they sealed it with a kiss. 


	3. Chapter Two

Trouble Cometh  
  
Chapter 2  
  
By  
  
Julia Duvall  
  
Diana saw Gabriel and Alexia having some rather intimate moments together. Gabriel saying that he loved Alexia. What a liar.  
  
All Gabriel ever did was lie. Gabriel was responsible for so many horrible things. She didn't have Mason with her anymore. Plus Gabriel had forced her to wear a sub-dermal governor. She was like Gabriel. She had been called Patient 1. Everyone said she was like an angel compared to Gabriel.   
  
She was so sick of Gabriel Ashlocke using people like they were nothing more than pawns in his sick twisted scheme. Well, she had her own ideas. Alexia was a sweet kid, who she didn't want to see end up getting hurt. Time for her to take some action against Gabriel.  
  
Diana walked into the technical room and sat down at one of the computer terminals. She began to hack into the computer at Sanctuary, thanks to one of Mason's cyber-empaths who gave her the codes. It only took a few moments before she was able to get through. When she got through, she saw Brennan on the screen. She smiled, "Well long time, no see, Sexy." She teasingly said.   
  
Brennan rolled his eyes. "Go away, Diana. I'm too busy too deal with you right now! I've got more important things to do." He sneered.  
  
Diana got furious. "Brennan! You're an idiot! Your sister Alexia is in some deep trouble. She's in the arms of Gabriel Ashlocke! What can be more important than the welfare of your baby sister?" She asked frantically.   
  
Brennan looked up at Diana shocked. "Alexia's with Gabriel Ashlocke...Oh man! You know what! I can't get through to her anymore. Besides she's eighteen years old now...she's out of my hands! Also, I'm dealing with some very weird, but very good news." He explained.  
  
Diana leaned in closer because she was curious. "What could that be?" She asked.  
  
Brennan smiled. "Well if you must know, we all found out that Emma's expecting. I'm going to be a father." He told her enthusiastically.   
  
She was flabbergasted. "Congratulations" Diana told him before shutting off communications with him.  
  
Dianna couldn't shake the feeling that Gabriel was going to make Alexia into his ally and a powerful mutant.  
  
***  
  
Alexia woke up and tried to reach out for Gabriel, but he wasn't next to her. She turned around and saw that Gabriel was pouring some champagne into two wine glasses.   
  
Gabriel smiled at her. "Ah, I see that you are up, Alexia. Here, let's drink to us." He slowly cupped her face.  
  
Alexia laughed. "You certainly know how to make an impression on a girl." She took the glass from him.  
  
Gabriel then sat down on the bed with her and pulled the blanket off of her. "Never ever be afraid of your body, Alexia. It's a living weapon, remember that about yourself." His brown eyes twinkled.  
  
Alexia smiled tenderly at him. "Now comes the hard part. How do we get our goals accomplished? I want to have a life, where I'm not always hiding." Alexia said.  
  
"In due time." He told her as they both began to drink their champagne.  
  
***  
  
Emma knew that something was wrong when Brennan walked into their bedroom with a very worried face. "Brennan, you look worried. Don't be worried, sweetheart. Me and the baby are going to be fine." She said wrapping her arms around him.  
  
"I'm worried about Alexia, Emma. According to Diana, she's gotten involved romantically with Gabriel Ashlocke romantically." He said through his clenched teeth.  
  
"Oh." Emma then slowly took his hand and sat him down and slowly looked into his eyes. "Listen to me, Brennan. Your sister is a woman with feelings. Maybe she can change Gabriel."  
  
"I'm scared Emma. Alexia could get hurt or killed. I have to do something. Gabriel is dangerous. I have to..."  
  
Emma put her finger on his lips. "I know, but do that later. Think about us and the baby we are having. I love you." Emma told him, before they kissed one another.  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
